Visite Médicale
by Northerm
Summary: Gajil rentre pour la première fois dans le repère de Polyussica...


Gajil Redfox n'avait peur de rien. Il pouvait se retrouver confronté à la fureur d'Erza Scarlet, alias Titania, sans broncher, pouvait encaisser les sermons de Maître Makarof quand il rentrait d'une mission, où il avait envoyé deux ou trois _innocents_ au tapis, pouvait survivre à un pugilat provoqué au sein de la guilde, pouvait supporter de voyager à bord d'un transport en commun sans rendre tripes et boyaux, pouvait assister aux ennuyeuses réunions de Raven Tail sans crier au scandale sa couverture et pouvait affronter n'importe quel mage puissant, comme Luxus, sans finir dans les vapes.

Oui, Gajil Redfox n'avait peur de rien.

\- Je t'ai dit que je suis malade ! aboya Gajil.

\- Simuler une maladie ne marchera pas. Jubia m'a prévenu que tu trouvais toujours un prétexte pour échapper aux tests, dit Panther Lily l'air fatigué face au refus catégorique de son maître.

Oui, Gajil Redfox n'avait peur de rien. Sauf des visites médicales.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille tu veux ! Je n'y suis jamais aller et je n'y irais jamais !

\- Tu es pathétique. Tu le sais pourtant que c'est obligatoire. Arrête donc de faire l'enfant et vas à la guilde, Nom de Dieu ! commença à s'énerver Lily.

Gajil poussa un hurlement de frustration et s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans ses oreillers. L'adolescent le savait, tout mage ayant rejoint une guilde devait passer des tests médicaux pour connaître son état de santé et prévenir en cas de besoin lorsque ce dernier partait en mission dans une région du royaume particulièrement dangereuse, pour lui éviter un cas de malaria ou de tuberculose. Mais c'était aussi pour protéger la population qui ne possédait pas la magie d'être contaminé par un virus qui ne leur aurait pas été fatal en temps normal.

Mais Gajil haïssait l'endroit appelé Infirmerie où l'odeur de désinfectant vous brûlait les sinus. Cet endroit pouvait bien être le seul sur EarthLand chauffé à plus de 20°C alors que dehors on approchait le zéro absolu qu'il n'y mettrait pas un pied. Depuis qu'il avait commencé sa carrière de mage officiel, Gajil n'avait assisté à aucune visite médicale, prétextant ne pas pouvoir se déplacer à cause d'une jambe cassée ou prenant une mission de longue durée pour ne rentrer que deux semaines après la consultation. Sauf que sa technique ne prenait pas en compte un exceed pointilleux au sujet des règles à respecter.

Lily devint passablement énervé quand après une tentative de sortir le malade imaginaire de ses draps il se prit un puissant coup de pied dans l'abdomen. L'exceed prit sa forme humaine et dans un grognement rageur propre aux bêtes sauvages, il agrippa les chevilles de son partenaire et l'envoya percuter la porte de la chambre. Gajil poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsque son dos rencontra la poignée de la porte et se recroquevilla sur lui-même déterminé à rester chez-lui.

\- Lève-toi ! lui ordonna son exceed.

\- Jamais !

Conscient que le mage ne bougerait pas, Lily se résigna à l'attraper par l'élastique de son caleçon et de le tirait à travers tout l'appartement. Gajil s'accrochait comme il put sur tout ce qui lui passait à porter de main, chaises, fauteuils, placards, portes, murs, rideaux et tout le mobilier y passa, bougeant de deux centimètres de sa place d'origine.

\- Tu aurais pu me laisser m'habiller tout de même ! dit l'adolescent une fois dehors les pieds dans la neige.

\- Au moins là, tu n'auras pas besoin de simuler une quelconque maladie une fois arrivé devant Polyussica.

A l'entente du prénom du docteur officiel de Fairy Tail, Gajil tourna les talons et tenta de rentrer chez-lui mais c'était sans compter sur Panther Lily qui l'attrapa fermement par son unique vêtement et le traîna dans tout Magnolia laissant derrière-eux une belle tranchée et des regards inquisiteurs.

Les portes de la célèbre guilde de Fairy Tail s'ouvrirent sur un Panther Lily, humain, épée au poing en train de menacer un Gajil vêtu d'un caleçon qui tentait d'échapper à la forte poigne de son compagnon en se balançant d'avant en arrière ou en griffant le torse poilu de ce dernier.

\- Jubia n'arrive pas à y croire. Panther Lily est parvenu à amener Gajil à une visite médicale, s'exclama Jubia toujours en parlant d'elle à la troisième personne du singulier.

\- Il est coriace, mais j'ai fait l'armée et ce n'est pas un dragon grognon qui va me faire peur.

\- Si tu rencontrais un vrai dragon grognon tu ne serais plus là pour te vanter de ton exploit, grinça Gajil les bras croisés sur son torse nu.

Lily ne chercha pas à répliquer, lassé des discutions avec le chasseur de dragon d'acier qui n'aboutissaient que à des disputes de gamins de six ans. L'exceed noir laissa tomber l'adolescent qui se claqua le menton sur le sol en bois avant de rejoindre la fil de mages masculins qui patientait devant l'infirmerie tout en reprenant sa forme de _mignonne petite peluche_. Gajil se gratta l'arrière du crâne, lança un regard noir à la personne avec qui il avait le plus d'affinité, se releva et tourna les talons pour déguerpir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Erza qui avait été mise au courant de la petite frayeur de l'adolescent à la longue chevelure noir.

\- Si tu es sage, tu auras le droit à un bonbon, se moqua gentiment la mage chevalière en le considérant comme un enfant.

Gajil lui répondit par un grognement et rejoignit la file d'attente. Il remarqua au passage que tous ne possédaient que leur sous-vêtement et que par conséquent il n'avait pas à s'expliquer sur le pourquoi il avait débarqué en caleçon. Les tables qui servaient d'habitude aux repas étaient couvertes de vêtements jetés sans précaution. Gajil se plaça résigné à côté de son exceed et derrière Natsu et Grey qui se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude. Les autres garçons soit reluquaient les filles (rassemblées à l'étage qui se dandinaient sur elles-mêmes pour trouver un peu de chaleur) soit discutaient joyeusement de la futur mission accomplie. Gajil restait mué comme à son habitude, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait se payer une bavette dans un moment pareil.

Il déglutit difficilement lorsque ce fut son tour d'entrer en la charmante et humiliante compagnie de la Salamandre et du mage de glace et rassurante de Lily. Ils retrouvèrent Polyussica assise derrière le bureau de Makarof, déplacé expressément pour l'occasion, en train de remplir de la paperasse.

\- C'est moi le premier ! dit triomphalement Natsu.

\- Tu peux pas te calmer, soupira Grey.

La vieille femme leva la tête vers les quatre garçons et du bout de sa plume montra un toise accroché à sa gauche. Le chasseur de dragon de feu s'y précipita pour être sûr d'être le premier à y être. Polyussica se leva dans un grincement de chaise et abaissa le petit triangle en bois pour connaître la taille de Natsu. Un fois ceci fait, elle prit note sans un mot dans un petit carnet où le prénom **NATSU** y était gravé en caractère gras et fit signe au suivant.

Au moment où Polyussica descendit le bout de bois vers le crâne de Gajil, ce dernier fléchit les jambes tout en fixant l'objet. Lily poussa un soupire exaspéré devant le regard incrédule de Natsu et de Grey qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. L'exceed prit sa forme humaine et maintient le mage d'acier par les épaules pour aider la vieille femme. Et c'est ainsi que ce déroula la séance médicale. Au moins, ils n'entendaient pas les deux rivaux se chamailler, trop occupé à regarder Gajil qui se démenait tantôt avec la balance tantôt avec le tableau où des lettres minuscules et majuscules y étaient inscrites.

\- Descends du tapis de course, ordonna le docteur.

Elle s'exprimait d'une voix dur où on pouvait clairement comprendre qu'être ici, malgré que cela soit son travail, ne l'enchantait guère.

Gajil portait un short et une paire de vieilles baskets. La sueur ruisselant sur son visage. Polyussica décolla les patchs posés sur sa poitrine. Chacun d'eux était relié par un fil électrique à un dispositif de contrôle. Polyussica enfonça un bouton et une bande de papier de cinquante centimètres sortit d'une imprimante. Elle examina le document l'air satisfaite comparait à celui de Natsu auquel elle lui avait reproché de s'être laissé aller. Le mage de feu avait alors tripoté ses petits bourrelets avec honte alors que Grey frappait son torse d'un poing fier de sa musculature bien entretenue.

\- Maintenant, passons aux vaccins.

Gajil dissimula du mieux qu'il put son tressaillement et son regard empli de peur lorsqu'il eut croisé celui de son confrère du feu qui ne se cachait pas de son malaise à l'entende du nom des seringues. N'ayant jamais entré dans un cabinet médical, Gajil ne savait pas se qu'était un vaccin mais se disait que cela devait être horrible lorsqu'il posa son regard grenat sur la porte d'un réfrigérateur que Polyussica avait ouvert pour en sortir un plateau en plastique sur lequel étaient alignées des dizaines de seringues.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Natsu, paniqué.

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous, Gajil, assis toi.

Le mage de feu parut soulagé au contraire de l'adolescent à la longue chevelure ébène qui avançait vers un des quatre lits présent dans la petite pièce d'un pas réticent.

\- Les mages peuvent être envoyés dans n'importe quel point du royaume du jour au lendemain. N'ayant passé aucun examen, tu dois être vacciné contre la grippe, le choléra, la typhoïde, les hépatites A et C, la rubéole, la fièvre jaune, la fièvre de Lassa, le tétanos, l'encéphalite japonaise, la tuberculose et la méningite.

Derrière-eux, Natsu et Grey hochèrent la tête de manière approbative, habitués à écouter ce monologue.

\- Vous allez me faire toutes ces piqûres maintenant ? demanda Gajil, dont la liste de toutes ces maladies le rendait nerveux.

\- Non, ton système immunitaire n'y résisterait pas. Aujourd'hui, nous nous contenterons de sept injections. Tu en recevras cinq au cours des deux jours à venir et quatre autres durant la semaine.

\- Vous allez me faire seize piqûres ?

\- Vingt-trois, en fait, en comptant les rappels dans six mois.

\- Et Lily ? demanda Gajil le dos couvert de sueur froide.

\- À Edolas, en tant que soldat militaire, nous passons nous aussi des visites médicales, normalement je ne devrais avoir que deux rappels aujourd'hui, répondit le concerné avec un petit sourire. La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de simuler un rhume.

Derrière eux, Natsu comptait sur ses doigts celles qui lui restaient à faire alors que Grey montrait le chiffre trois avec ses doigts l'air satisfait.

\- Mon corps est constitué d'acier, les maladies ne m'affectent pas. dit le Mage d'acier qui cherchait vainement un moyen de se soustraire des mains de Polyussica et de ses ustensiles.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ! Lors de ta dernière mission, tu es rentré avec un raie de chemin de fer planté dans la cuisse gauche, tu n'en as pris connaissance que quand Lucy a tournée de l'œil. Et tu as clairement stipulé que ça ne fait pas plus mal que de recevoir un coup poing de la Salamandre en pleine gueule ! En plus, ce n'est pas une excuse. Ton corps ralentit le processus de contamination mais il ne te débarrasse pas des maladies, si ta magie s'épuise, cette accumulation d'infection se retournera contre toi et ça risque d'être bien pire qu'un simple rhume.

Le jeune homme grogna en guise de réponse.

Avant que Gajil ne pu prendre conscience de l'horreur de la situation, Polyussica frotta son bras avec une solution stérile. Elle arracha l'enveloppe en plastique d'une seringue et la planta sans ménagement. Il ne sentit presque rien.

\- Influenza, dit la vieille femme. Je préfère commencer avec une facile. La suivante est une intramusculaire. Ça va peut-être pincer un petit peu.

Polyussica retira la capsule d'une seringue, dévoilant une aiguille de cinq centimètres de long.

Le hurlement de Gajil résonna longuement dans tout le bâtiment de la guilde de Fairy Tail à en faire trembler les fenêtres et les murs des maisons alentour.

Reby se revêtit de son tee-shirt jaune canari à rayures blanches lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur le dernier quatuor entré. Wendy ne lui avait fait que une prise de sang et trois vaccins mais cela ne l'empêchaient pas de se sentir fatiguée et nauséeuse. Elle descendit les marches deux à deux et se précipita à la rencontre des garçons.

\- Alors ? les questionna-t-elle.

Seul Gajil détourna le regard, les joues légèrement gonflées, alors que les trois autres s'en aller en ricanant.

\- Ben, qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? demanda interloquée la jeune fille, puis n'attendant pas spécialement de réponse s'empressa de se tourner vers l'adolescent au regard fuyant. Alors ta première visite médicale ?

\- Atroce.

\- Tu as une voix bizarre, Gajil.

\- Polyussica pratique aussi le métier de dentiste paraît-il. Quatre plombages. Je sens plus ma langue et elle veut m'arracher les dents de sagesse le mois prochain.

\- Ça fait mal ? demanda-t-elle en refaisant son lacet.

\- Pas aussi mal que les deux seringues qu'elle a plantées dans mes fesses et mon ego qui en n'a pris plein la gueule avec Grey et la Salamandre qui rigolaient derrière.

Reby sourit.

\- Pour résumer, c'est pas vraiment ton jour.


End file.
